


Dansen A New Suit Story

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's New Suit, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kelly absolutely loved the new suit and how badass her girlfriend was during their dealing with the most recent crisis. And she waits for her at home after all is said and done, hoping to capture a fraction of that for herself. Lucky for her, Alex has a plan in motion already.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Dansen A New Suit Story

Kelly is alone in Alex’s apartment, she got the texts from Kara and M’gann that everyone made it out safely, in some way it’s unfortunate, as it appears to include Lex. She sips a glass of wine slowly, waiting for the door to open, for her girlfriend to make it back home, because there is no way they will not have a talk. 

  
A Talk about the suit, about how badass the woman she loves was while they were all saving the world. How hot she looked while wearing it. Tired or not, Alex Danvers wouldn’t escape Kelly’s clutches easily tonight. 

The door opens and in comes Alex, setting down her bike helmet on the kitchen counter, a little knowing smile on her lips. “You’re not asleep?” 

Kelly all but shakes her head, joining her girlfriend in the kitchen. “So…” she presses against Alex’s front, stopping her from moving away by gripping at her hips firmly. “That new suit?” a kiss to Alex’s throat. “Is there only one setting on it?”

Alex laughs, she expected something like this, after their conversation during the crisis earlier. She lets Kelly have her fun, pushing her back against the counter, biting at her neck. Making her wait for the answer, simmering when the bites get just a little more insistent, she replies. “The suit only has one set up…” she brings up the red gleaming bracer. “This has many.” 

A flick of her wrist and Alex returns to the Martian-made costume right in front of Kelly, even pulling up the hood. She picks Kelly up and throws her over her shoulders, walking to bed directly and dropping her down in the middle of the bed.

“Show me.” Kelly says, her gaze narrowing at her, tracking every little detail, she crawls on her back until her head hits the pillows. Slowly she slides off her earrings, watches and necklace, setting them on the nightstand next to the bed, her gaze never leaves Alex. She looks hungry, like she could eat Alex whole in just one snap of her jaw. 

“Stay down.” Alex warns, flicking her wrist to the side and suddenly, the outfit she’s in is very different. It’s kind of a one-piece bathing suit with a decadent, plunging neckline, straps around her thighs with various tools attached to them, knee-high-heeled boots. Her eyes are heavy on make-up still, but it also darkens her lips. 

“M’gann helped me with this design.” She twirls around to showcase the look from the back and it’s a flattering one for Alex, clinging to her body in the best ways. 

Kelly gasps. “You have cuffs attached to one of the thigh straps, am I in trouble?” she playfully teases, crossing her legs, watching Alex do her little cat walk around the apartment. “Or does this have some vigilante purposes?” Kelly sits up ”... That I should definitely be aware of?” 

Alex grins salaciously as she makes her way back to the bed, hands on her swaying hips. “I made this look with you in mind and no one else.” she flicks her wrist, turning her hand up. “Promise.”

“Good, you better.” Kelly welcomes Alex into the bed with a firm grip on the back of her thighs and a hot kiss to her neck. 

Alex pushes her down on the bed again, straddling her hips with a flirty smile. “I take it you like the look?” She retrieves the handcuffs and lays them down on Kelly’s stomach. 

“I like the look, I have critique about the attitude and I have questions about what else is on those straps.” Kelly retorts with a mischievous grin, reaching for one of the bauble dangling from the thigh straps.

Alex smack the hand away with a quick gesture of her hand. “I’ll take the critique in the morning.” then use her other hand to poke Kelly’s nose. “And I think a little demonstration might do some good.” She withdraws two items from the straps and sets them beside the cuffs. 

A hand-sized bottle with blue liquid and a pair of nipple clamps land on Kelly’s chest. “Disinfectant and clamps?” Kelly picks up the clamps and snaps the jaws a few times.

“Lubricant.” Alex corrects while setting more items down on top of Kelly, only a few items remaining behind. 

A chain with a weight, small, obviously as an add-on to the clamps and what looks to be a razor sharp scalpel and then two leather chokers. “Alex, I’m getting some strange vibe with the scalpel.” she gives Alex a warning stare. 

“It’s for emergency removal of inappropriate clothes.” Alex leans down, hovering over Kelly, toppling a few of her tools, kissing her lips once. “Is there an issue with it?” her voice loses the playful edge for a moment. 

“Not as is, but if I get cut, I will have words with you.” Kelly threatens with a pointed finger, pushing it into Alex’s very exposed sternum. “Very angry words.” 

“Understood.” Alex slowly removes the various items from Kelly’s stomach and sets them on the bed. When she’s done, she brandishes the scalpel and tug a little on Kelly’s shirt. She cuts the clothes off of her girlfriend’s back. 

“Just… what are you going to use the Lubricant on?” Kelly asks, rasping as she watches her shirt get easily cut open, then her bra. There’s something incredibly liberating to her clothes just suddenly losing their weight on her. She rises up from the bed to better get rid of the fabric left over, tossing it on the ground.

Alex then, suggestively, wiggle her fingers, then lean out of the bed to reach into their nightstand drawer to pull Kelly’s favorite strap on. “Maybe this instead?” 

Kelly takes the toy away from Alex’s hand and sets it down with the rest of the tools on the bed, her hands then quickly move to settle on her girl’s ass. “This costume is earning you a lot of points, but I advise you not to spend all those in the same place.”

Alex laughs a little at that and lies atop of her girl, nipping at her neck softly. “I’ll make sure to spread everything just right.” she says, using her right leg to pry open Kelly’s legs

Kelly laughs “So I’m really your jam?” 

“I should’ve brought a gag.” Alex groans painfully at the pun, placing her hand against Kelly’s mouth, only to get her fingers bitten away. 

“Maybe you should’ve.” Kelly moves her hands up, tracing Alex’s curve upward and takes down the shoulders of the costume to expose her girlfriend’s chest. “I’m really tempted to use the clamps now.”

Alex shakes her head and with just a flick of her wrist, the straps are back up on her shoulder. “I don’t think so.” 

“You cheat!” Kelly gasps at the sight of the trick that Alex pulls on her. 

“Like I said, keep the critique for the morning.” Alex dangles the cuffs on her fingers and leans down to slap them on Kelly’s wrists. 

“Oh, I’ll save you something for the morning all right.” Kelly wraps her legs around Alex’s waist and using all of her strength, turns the table and get on to. Scattering a few of the tools about. 

With just a swift motion, Alex recovers the clamps and snaps them up toward Kelly. “Am I going to have to fight you?” 

“I know you’re a badass, but I know what I want.” Kelly says putting her hand up behind her head, leaving her chest completely exposed. “Weight doesn’t really do anything if I’m laying down now, does it?” 

Alex applies the clamps, the chain and the weight, to both their delight. She bites onto the weight and gently tug, pulling Kelly down on top of her in a series of whimpers and gasps as Kelly straddles her thigh and rides it in a slow methodical fashion, guided by Alex’s gentle grip onto the chain linked to the clamps. 


End file.
